


【锤基PWP】一步之遥

by yanji1993



Series: 锤基PWP合集 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 偷窥, 猩红山峰AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanji1993/pseuds/yanji1993
Summary: 【猩红山峰AU】富商Thor X 发明家Loki场景设定：社交舞会角色混合OOC预警，标签避雷。看电影的时候看到Thomas华尔兹教学那段绅士的样子，就很想把那一身得体的衣服扒下来的我决定让Thor替我完成这个工作。





	【锤基PWP】一步之遥

Thor是个霸道的浪漫主义，他坚信自己有能力搞定这个只一眼就能将他点燃的男人。

“能请您跳支舞吗，sir？”他深海一般湛蓝的眸子里射出锐利的光，直勾勾地凝视着眼前这个黑发男人森色的双瞳，“您刚刚的舞姿真的是太绅士了，能教教我么？”

“哦我希望我可以，my lord。”这个比他略矮几分的黑发男子略显尴尬地移开了视线，他感觉自己快被那能放出火来的目光烧穿了，但还是不失优雅地勾起嘴角，操着一口标准的英伦腔拒绝道，“但是很抱歉，我不会跳女子位，my lord。”

“那让我来教教你，sir。”

这是Thor第一次见到如此绅士完美的男人。

“华尔兹，这种舞蹈并不复杂。女士站在领舞男士偏左的位置，六步基本舞步，仅此而已。但是...”他伸展着自己修长的手臂，一手秉烛，另一只手牵着一名叫Edith的女士站在舞池的中央，为舞会上的男士女士示范何为“完美的华尔兹”。

他齐肩的黑发一丝不苟地被发蜡固定在脑后，唯有发尾微微地卷曲。身着笔挺的黑色燕尾服，腰上的绿色封束紧紧地束缚住了丝质的白色衬衫，在黑色的贴身马甲下露出影子，将他修长的腰肢勾勒得清晰。衣尾随着他富于节奏旋转的舞步轻盈地飘起又落下，印着金色花枝纹路的墨绿色内里若隐若现，像一张绿色的邀请函，邀请着距离舞池仅一步之遥的Thor来亲手将他掀起。

他叫Loki，来自欧洲，来美国为自己的“小发明”的量产集资。

一曲终了，Loki注意到了人群中有双蔚蓝的瞳孔正注视着他，他望向了那个头顶金发的高大的男人。

其实，在舞会开始之前Loki便注意到了这个金发男人。入场前他曾打量了这个高大的男人半晌，他高大得异于常人，让人过目难忘。他知道这就是邀请名单上那个名为Thor Odinson的石油商人，移民自瑞典的属国挪威，有着海盗的血统。Loki想，他的发明若是能引起这个男人的注意，或许能获得一笔不错的投资。

“Thor？舞会快结束了。”身边的Jane叫了看得出神的金发男人一声。

“啊！你先走吧，我还有些事。”打发了女伴，他便径直向那个正在与他人攀谈的黑发男子走去。

“能请您跳支舞吗，sir？您刚刚的舞姿真的是太绅士了，能教教我么？”

人们悉数离去，Thor上前叫住了正要离开的Loki。

“哦我希望我可以，my lord。但是很抱歉，我不会跳女子位，my lord。”他看得出黑发男人似乎有一丝尴尬。

“那就让我来教教你，sir。”不由分说，金发男人便用左手握起了Loki的右手，右肘架起他的左臂，右手覆于他的腰背之际，翩翩旋转起来。金发男人的舞步略显粗糙，完全不及刚刚Loki的半分轻盈优雅，但却富有攻击性，丝毫没有留给他半丝犹豫的余地。

“啊！”Loki被这触不及防的一幕惊得小声惊呼了一下，随即便被Thor带着旋转起来。

他们乍地停在了取餐桌旁。

Thor双手支撑在桌沿上，用手臂将Loki困在了自己与取餐桌之间，继续用那灼热的眼神注视着眼前的黑发男人，这个优雅、纤长，谈吐中透露着贵气，颈间飘出淡淡松木香气的精致的男人。片刻，他用自己低沉的嗓音幽幽地说：“You are so gorgeous,sir.”尾音轻轻上扬，略带一丝挑逗的味道，“我渴望能亲吻您的嘴唇，如果能获得您的允许的话。”

Loki的手撑在身子的两侧，金发男人的脸与自己近在咫尺，Loki能感受到对方的呼吸正拍打在他的右侧脸颊上，稍显急促。 这样的展开出乎他的预料，他未曾想过，相比于自己的发明，自己似乎更吸引这个名叫Thor Odinson的男人。他嗅到了金发男人领间淡淡的麝香气息，是充满了男性荷尔蒙的气味，再加刚刚急速的旋转，扰得Loki一阵眩晕。他伸舌舔了舔薄唇，抬起眼，微微湿润的绿色瞳孔迎上那深蓝的视线：“My lord,唔...”

眼前的这一切在Thor看来几乎就是赤裸裸的勾引。还未等Loki回答，Thor便猛然低头，一下吻住了Loki薄润的唇。这肆意的浅吻持续的时间并不长Thor便离开了那双薄唇，略带几分恋恋不舍，他尽力地克制住了进一步深入的冲动，尽量让自己保持着一个上流社会男士的温柔绅士：“请原谅我的粗鲁，您的优雅让我有些情难自已，sir。”

他的脑子就像看上去的一样不那么聪明。

Loki定了定神心想，慌乱之中出乎意料的是他感觉自己对这突如其来的吻似乎并不反感，刚刚的共舞为了维持平衡他不得不稳稳地将左手攀在金发男人的肩上，而掌中那紧实的三角肌的触感让Loki有了与女士共舞决然不同的体验。Loki是个喜欢刺激的人，即使在外人面前他把这份癖好隐藏得很出色。并且他心怀鬼胎地认为，这或许也是个不错的机会。想到这他不自觉的嘴角微扬，神色里露出了一丝Thor并未察觉的狡黠，紧接着他便做出了一个大胆而放肆、与他优雅的形象极为不符的决定。

Loki抬起墨绿色的眼，真诚地凝视着Thor：“My lord，请允许我前去关一下正厅的大门。”

Loki的反应让他眼前的男人有些愣神，金发男人本以为自己这样异类而又粗鲁的行事作风对方应该是难以接受的，但事实似乎并非如此，出乎他的意料，与那墨绿的眼四目相对，他在Loki的森林般深邃的瞳孔里似乎看到了一丝渴望，渴望他的进一步行动，渴望与他能有更进一步的交流。这反而让他默然心升窃喜，却又带着一丝胆怯，窃喜故事似乎正朝着他所希望的展开，却又因Loki的难以预测而心生胆怯。神秘感让烛影摇曳中的Loki显得更加迷人，Thor已经忍不住想立刻撤下黑发男人体面的服装，让他深陷在自己的怀抱里了。

见金发男人木然不动，Loki的左手覆在了手边Thor的右手上，右手拨开了眼前的男人的同时高抬着左手牵着Thor向玄关走去。他的脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，腰杆挺得笔直，行色优雅一如刚刚牵着那名叫Edith的女士走向舞池一般。步行到仅距离大门一步左右的距离，Loki缓缓放下Thor的手，转过身将正厅的大门重重地关上，并甩手放下了竖立在门后的门闩。

“轰！——”

门闩倒下的轰鸣声像引爆的炸弹，爆破了Thor心中阻挡欲望的最后一堵理性的高墙。已经来不及将门闩固定，黑发男人便被Thor拉过胳膊紧紧地拥进了怀中。Thor低头打量了Loki精致的面容，他们的脸近在咫尺，Thor的影子投在Loki的脸上，黑发男人本就立体的五官被这阴影雕刻得更为棱角分明。他的脸，不失男性的深刻，却又略带着几分女人的阴柔，微微起皱的眉头似乎染着一丝的忧郁气质。Thor用右手拖住Loki的下颌将他的头轻轻扬起，低下头含住了那片薄唇。

Thor浓郁的荷尔蒙气息夹杂着一丝酒精的气味将黑发男人团团围住，他微微打开了唇伸出小舌，任由这气息窜入口腔。Loki的舌犹如蛇信，轻柔地舔舐了一下Thor的唇珠，却被对方的双唇捕捉住了吮吸，进而伸出了自己的舌与之纠缠在一起。Thor用口霸道地将两人的舌包容进去，舌顺着对方的信子一探而入越过Loki的牙关，抵住了他的上腭，舌尖肆意地来回勾画着腭下的丘陵。

Loki感觉自己肺内的空气几乎要被抽干了，他的呼吸开始变得失去规律。唾津渗出了口与口相接的边缘滑下，落在Loki胸前的领巾上带着晶莹的丝。微暗的玄关隐藏了一点点顺着黑发男人脖颈上爬的绯红色，唯有被烛光微微打亮的耳根染上了一丝红晕。

缺氧的眩晕让Loki感到双腿打颤，而Thor可圈可点的吻技又让他感觉腰背酥软，他有些站不稳了。修长的手盘上了金发男人的颈，借此支撑。这却像是为Thor发了一张通行证，金发男人停下了口中的动作，打横抱起了Loki快步回到正厅。他的耳边是黑发男人为了缓解缺氧而略显急促的呼吸声，气息打在他的耳畔让他觉得下身的某种火热淡淡欲望正在抬头，他将置放于铺着红色丝绒落地桌布的去餐桌上，就像那是他即将享用的一道尚未开盖的晚宴一般。

Thor突然停下了所有的动作，凝视着Loki浓绿的眼，他的目光掀起了深海的巨浪想要吞没崖上的丛林，“Loki...”

“Please，my lord，”Loki明白那双蓝眼的渴望，他并不想扫了潜在赞助商的兴，又或者，他也不想扫了自己的兴。“今晚我是你的。”

一根无形的火柴在黑发男子的话语中被点燃，抛向了烈火干柴的二人。Thor的手强硬地扯开了Loki的黑色马甲，拽下他腰间深绿色的封束，固定于后腰的珍珠扣与马甲上的纽扣瞬间崩落四散，在丝绒红地毯上发出细嗦的闷响。而Loki也并非坐以待毙，Thor捆于腰间的腰封也同时被Loki顺手抽开，Thor没想自己厌于繁琐的习惯却增加了这一连串动作的便捷性，少了腰间的束缚，Thor的呼吸也越发粗暴起来。丝质衬衫垂荡在胸前无暇顾及，他一手掀起了眼前人的衬衣，副下身含住了他胸前一侧的朱砂，微微吮吸、舔舐，而另一只手则抚上了另一侧。紧接着向下活动，轻柔的舔吻落在了黑发男人的腹上、肚脐、小腹，而后又回到胸前的朱砂上，轻柔地撕咬。

“嗯...”这样的刺激让Loki倒吸了一口凉气。他太敏感了，从未被男性如此爱抚过的身体反射性地反张着挺起，双手抱住了Thor的头发出了呻吟，“my lord...”他在刺激下半勃的性器已在Thor的身下支起了帐篷，隔着丝质衬衫抵在Thor凹凸有致的腹肌上。

“叫我Thor。”金发男人向上褪去Loki的衣服，他的手隔着布料揉搓着对方的性器和囊袋，一边低头啃咬这Loki的耳垂，用低沉的嗓音命令道。

“啊——Th，Thor...”Loki的嗓音颤抖而沙哑，随着金发男人手上的动作，他感觉自己的意识正在被消磨，即使这样的事他的姐姐Hela已经为他做过多次。

“好孩子，你的声音真好听Loki。”说完Thor又使坏地舔了一下Loki的耳垂，接着便起身随手将Loki的裤脱至膝上，它无力地滑落，挂在了Loki的脚踝上。Thor伸手抓起装着沙拉酱的玻璃壶，随手挖出一点搽在Loki的小腹上，打着圈涂抹开来，他把那泛着淡淡米色的膏体糊在了黑发男人已经完全勃起了的棕红的柱体上上下撸动。沙拉酱和马眼溢出的透明度液体混合着，发出了黏稠的声响。接着，Thor的手向下滑动，向下滑动，抹在了后方的蜜穴上，并顺势探入其中翻搅起来。

“啊！......”Loki被突如其来的刺激激得呻吟出了声，随即便紧咬住了下唇，一股莫名的羞耻感油然升起，他未曾想过自己也能发出如此声响，宛如一个兴奋的女人。他的手抓住了腰边的布料，他也分不清手上的布料究竟是鲜红的丝绒桌布还是自己昂贵的墨绿色内里的燕尾服。羞耻的红晕与兴奋的潮红交织，随着金发男人在他甬道内的扰动一起爬上他的小腹，进而向上蔓延，而后是酥胸，再后便上了脖颈。

“你真美，Loki。”见扩张妥当，金发男人解开了裤子上固定的绳带，他的硕大早已火热挺立磅礴而出。随着一个挺身，Thor低吼着贯穿了身前的男人。

“哈啊！——”即使Thor已做了扩张，过于惊人的尺寸还是让Loki惊叫。紧接着，他便感受到了这个壮如猛兽一样的男人可怕的力量感。他的每一下冲撞都是那样力道十足，几乎能将他撕裂的疼痛感顺着脊髓上窜，击碎了他的意识，随后便是无可比拟的酥麻的快感。他只得高昂着头，呻吟的声音被一波又一波的浪潮震碎，变成窸窣的喘息声，他的墨绿色迷人的眼也湿润着，眼角上淌下了生理性的眼泪。他的挺立的茎柱也如失禁了一般，随着Thor的一次又一次深入，溅出白色的液体。白浊滴落在他涂满了沙拉的小腹上，拉出了混杂着白色的透明晶丝。

摇曳的烛光，空旷的大厅，粗重的喘息，肉体碰撞的声音，把空气都渲染得暧昧而淫乱。

而廊厅角落里，一个身着墨绿色长裙的女人，在阴影中瞪大了与Loki一样幽绿的眼怒视着大厅中交欢的二人，双拳紧攥着，发出了关节的响动。


End file.
